


Bitter Blood

by Martiverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe is Soldier 24, Human Experimentation, Jack is a younger version of Bone76, M/M, Mention of other's characters deaths, Vampire AU, kinky monster sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: […] “Perché sei tornato, Jack?” chiese Gabriel di punto in bianco. I suoi canini erano appuntiti come piccole zanne d'avorio. Con misurata noncuranza si arrotolò le maniche della camicia militare scoprendo vecchie ferite sulla pelle, tutti marchi per cui Jack lo aveva sentito gridare fino a consumarsi la voce.“Per te.” confessò.“Per me? Romantico...” ripeté Gabriel con troppa ironia nella voce. Ammiccò verso il coltello di Jack, ancora stretto tra le sue dita “Per uccidermi?”Jack non esitò:“Me l'hanno ordinato.”[...] R76 Vampire!AU, Halloween Special!





	Bitter Blood

 

[[Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwN4doXrNLs)]

  
Aveva fatto un errore di calcolo, capitava anche ai migliori... ma non era da lui e non era il momento migliore per far un passo falso.  
La luce del tramonto filtrava attraverso i vetri impolverati delle finestre proiettando lame color arancio sul pavimento sporco. Erano tutte chiuse, sbarrate, bloccate dall'esterno. Non sarebbe neanche dovuto entrare.  
I suoi passi echeggiavano nei corridoi vuoti, rimbombavano di stanza in stanza d'un eco solitario e tetro. Le sue impronte erano le uniche tra la polvere e la luce sempre più rossa del sole... eppure sapeva di non essere il solo in movimento.  
“Area riservata” diceva un cartello attaccato alla porta d'ingresso “Vietato l'accesso, zona protetta” ancor prima, sulla rete di metallo che aveva tagliato con le tenaglie. Nessun segnale di pericolo l'aveva scoraggiato abbastanza da tenerlo lontano da lì.  
Il problema di Jack era anche il complimento che nell'esercito aveva ricevuto più spesso: hai nervi saldi, Morrison. Sei capace di prendere decisioni in fretta.  
Per come la vedeva lui significava che a volte avrebbe potuto riflettere di più sulle conseguenze delle proprie scelte, ma da soldato non lo pagavano per pensare. Alla coscia aveva attaccato un coltellaccio dal manico robusto, alla cintura aveva tre proiettili ed il fucile era ancorato alla sua schiena... ma solo adesso si rendeva conto che non avrebbe dovuto farsi forzar la mano dall'impazienza... adesso, mentre il filo di luce si faceva sempre più fine davanti alle finestre ed il sole iniziava a sparire dietro agli alberi...  
Sarebbe stato meglio ad andarci al mattino.  
Si calò il visore sugli occhi senza attivarlo, solo per essere preparato a metterlo in funzione non appena ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. Respirava nella maschera nera, filtrando l'aria attraverso le linee bianche che parevan grotteschi denti da teschio. Pulviscolo e polvere brillavano come piccole stelle negli ultimi raggi di sole, sollevandosi al suo passaggio prima di venir attratti contro il filtro della maschera. Con quella addosso non sentiva alcun odore ma era sicuro che l'aria doveva sapere di chiuso e muffa... il tanfo chirurgico della candeggina se ne doveva essere andato da un pezzo.  
_“Non cercatelo. Il suo caso è chiuso, sono stato chiaro? Se scopro che uno solo di voi è andato laggiù vi spedisco davanti alla corte marziale senza esitazione!”_  
Jack si fermò, sovrappensiero. Abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento, premette la suola dello stivale a terra e trascinò via la polvere. Un tempo le mattonelle erano state bianche ma sotto la polvere vi era una macchia scura, larga, rappresa, circondata da schizzi come in un grottesco dipinto astratto.  
Istintivamente portò una mano sul manico del coltello senza stringere.  
Sangue. Vecchio, secco, incrostato sul pavimento come sporco sotto le unghie.  
Jack non sarebbe dovuto essere lì.  
L'ultima mezzaluna di luce scivolò sotto al vetro facendo brillare le inferriate come se fossero d'argento vivo, il sole iniziò a venir inghiottito dietro le sagome scure degli alberi lasciando la stanza al buio.  
Jack inspirò profondamente, la polvere si incollò sulla maschera.  
_“Gabriel Reyes ha commesso il più alto dei tradimenti. Ha ucciso-”_  
Espirò, soffiando via la polvere. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena facendogli rizzare i peli sulla nuca. Non era solo.  
_“-tutto il personale dell'edificio. Persone che conosceva, che conoscevate tutti.”_  
Un fruscio alle sue spalle. Il sole sembrava scappare molto più in fretta di quando non riuscisse a fare lui ed il cielo che si ostinava a fissare stava perdendo i toni rosso arancio.  
_“Non siate così stupidi da credere che avrebbe risparmiato anche voi”_  
Inutile fingere di non saperlo.  
La mano di Jack toccò il manico del coltello e la sua voce uscì roca attraverso la maschera.  
“Gabriel”  
“Ce ne hai messo di tempo” rispose una voce alle sue spalle confermando i suoi sospetti. Jack rimase rigido ed immobile, senza osare voltarsi. Erano passati anni dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto... gli avevano crivellato il petto di proiettili ma il colpo non poteva esser stato letale, altrimenti il generale avrebbe solo archiviato il caso con una morte, non con un'ammonizione a non cercarlo.  
“Mi hai fatto aspettare un bel po'...” continuò Gabriel. La sua voce era esattamente come la ricordava; la polvere, il tempo e la solitudine non gli avevano arrochito il tono. L'aveva sentito dirgli che lo amava troppe volte per poterlo dimenticare.  
Jack si voltò cautamente, senza movimenti bruschi, come si fa di fronte ad un animale rimasto chiuso in gabbia per troppo tempo.  
“Sono stato impegnato.” disse piano.  
“Lo vedo” sorrise Gabriel battendosi due dita sul petto laddove sulla giacca di Morrison brillava una medaglia “Carina” lo schernì “Deduco che tu abbia vinto la guerra!”  
Non era cambiato di una virgola. Non solo nell'aspetto ma anche nei modi e nella gestualità; sembrava solo ieri l'ultima volta che avevano parlato assieme delle loro future battaglie, di come avrebbero cambiato il mondo... ma se dopo tutti quegli anni di solitudine la sua mente fosse rimasta la stessa, di questo Jack non era sicuro.  
Gabriel aveva indosso la divisa militare ed era difficile distogliere lo sguardo dai fori di proiettile nel giubbotto. Portava ancora i capelli rasati solo ai lati e sul retro della testa, la barba con baffi e quel pizzetto di cui era anche troppo orgoglioso..  
Jack aveva dimenticato la ruvida sensazione della sua barba contro le guance, sulla pelle, tra le dita... le sue mani ebbero un impercettibile spasmo all'interno dei guanti spessi.  
Gli era mancato da morire. Tutto di lui, gli sguardi, il tono sagace, le carezze... voleva alzare una mano e passargliela sul viso per sentirlo vero, vivo, reale, ma si trattenne e strinse le dita attorno al manico del coltello. Per quanto ne sapeva Gabriel poteva essere feroce come un animale selvatico che si può osservare al sicuro solo se è dietro a delle sbarre, ma lui era saltato nella gabbia. Era tardi per i ripensamenti.  
“Non è finita” confessò Jack “In tutti questi anni... Gabriel, è stata una brutta guerra; ma sono pochi gli omni-c rimasti...”  
Qualcosa nello sguardo di Gabriel si indurì impercettibilmente. Lui non era mai arrivato alle battaglie che li avevano addestrati ad affrontare, era stato lasciato indietro e dimenticato. Al massimo del suo potenziale qualcosa era andato storto ed era diventato scomodo. Sul petto aveva ricevuto una scarica di proiettili invece che una medaglia.  
“Il generale lo sa che sei qui?” chiese beffardo. La sua voce aveva un retro tono tagliente che gli strideva in gola. Jack per un attimo fu tentato di mentire, ma le sue labbra si mossero ancora una volta prima di poter valutare a pieno le conseguenze delle proprie scelte.  
“Non lo sa nessuno”  
Si rese conto in ritardo d'una manciata di secondi che quella confessione equivaleva a dirgli che avrebbe potuto ucciderlo e nessuno si sarebbe mai preoccupato di venir là a cercare il suo corpo.  
Rimasero un attimo in silenzio, Jack soppesando le proprie scelte affrettate e Gabriel cercando di fiutare se fosse la verità... gli anni di vuoto che li separavano li avevano resi più diffidenti di quando non fossero mai stati. Se non altro, qualcosa era cambiato.  
Gabriel alzò la testa come se stesse cercando di ascoltare qualcosa. Voleva capire se c'era qualcun altro nell'edificio. Nel caso, Morrison sarebbe stata solo l'esca d'una trappola più grande. Solo perché era ancora vivo non significava che non poteva essere ucciso... ma Jack sapeva anche troppo bene che non avrebbe potuto sentire alcun rumore.  
Non aveva mentito, era partito da solo e senza avvertire nessuno.  
Sfortunatamente non aveva mentito.  
“Perché sei tornato, Jack?” chiese Gabriel di punto in bianco. Con misurata noncuranza si arrotolò le maniche della camicia militare scoprendo vecchie ferite sulla pelle, tutti marchi per cui Jack lo aveva sentito gridare fino a consumarsi la voce.  
Scacciò il pensiero chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi sotto al visore.  
“Per te.” confessò.  
Gabriel gli si avvicinò di un passo e parve percorrere tutta la stanza. Si mosse mescolandosi come un'ombra nel buio ed in un attimo fu in piedi davanti a Jack. Lui si irrigidì d'istinto ma non fuggì, sostenendo il suo sguardo da sotto il visore.  
“Per me? Romantico...” ripeté Gabriel con troppa ironia nella voce. Ammiccò verso il coltello di Jack, ancora stretto tra le sue dita “Per uccidermi?”  
Jack non esitò:  
“Me l'hanno ordinato.”  
“E non ti basta una medaglia sul petto?” alzò una mano e toccò la spilla dorata, premendogliela a fondo sulla giacca, spingendola nella carne “Ingordo, Jack...” sussurrò avvicinando il viso al suo.  
Jack schiuse le labbra quasi per riflesso, sotto la maschera. Il respiro che uscì dal filtro fu pesante e strascicato.  
“A quanti ordini hai disobbedito, Jack?” gli sussurrò Gabriel soffiandogli aria calda sulla giugulare nonostante il collo alto della divisa protettiva. Jack tirò indietro la mano per sfoderare il coltello ma scoprì che le dita di Gabriel erano già strette attorno al suo polso. Glielo sollevò rivolgendogli un sorriso divertito, l'espressione che di solito portava guai, e poi tirò giù la manica della divisa di Jack ignorando completamente il coltello, come se non fosse neanche una vera e propria minaccia.  
Sull'avambraccio di Jack vi era un solo taglio pallido, speculare ai molteplici che tappezzavano le braccia di Gabriel. Il sorriso di Gabriel lasciò spazio ad un'espressione d'inaspettata perplessità.  
“Davvero, Jack?” chiese scettico “Una volta? Non credevo fossi capace di disobbedienza.”  
“Sono venuto a cercarti”  
“Per uccidermi?” chiese ancora una volta Gabriel, ma stavolta il suo sguardo era diverso.  
“No.” confessò Jack.  
Gabriel rise in uno sbuffo. Aprì la mano e la fece scivolare sul palmo di quella di Jack, premendola contro le sue dita ed il manico del coltello.  
Gli sollevò il braccio e lo cinse in vita come se stessero per iniziare un valzer e la manica di Jack scivolò più in basso scoprendo la pelle chiara fin quasi al gomito.  
“C'eri anche tu quella sera?” chiese.  
“Quale sera?” domandò Jack, ma la domanda parve inopportuna sulle sue labbra. Nonostante fossero passati anni era chiaro che stavano pensando entrambi allo stesso momento e Gabriel gliene fornì subito la conferma.  
“La sera in cui mi hanno sparato.” disse. I suoi occhi erano neri come carboni di braci spenti ma portavano con sé il pericoloso bagliore del fuoco “C'eri anche tu tra loro?”  
“Si.” confessò Jack. Provò ad abbassare il braccio ma scoprì che Gabriel lo stava stringendo molto più forte di quanto non sembrasse. Non voleva divincolarsi tra le sue mani, era quello che facevano le prede senza via di fuga, ma era difficile fingere che tutto stesse andando secondo i piani.  
Il volto di Gabriel era vicino e nella sua voce era sparita ogni traccia di ironia.  
“Mi hai sparato anche tu?” chiese. Improvvisamente si rese conto di quanto Gabriel fosse pericoloso e di come fosse inutile il coltello che entrambi stringevano in mano. Il fucile ancorato alla sua schiena non era più raggiungibile delle cartucce alla cintura... era bloccato.  
Jack sostenne il suo sguardo al di sotto del visore sapendo che, da così vicino, lui poteva vedergli gli occhi.  
“E' stata una carneficina, Gabriel, non avresti dovuto-”  
“So quello che ho fatto, non ti ho chiesto questo!”  
“Ti aspettavi davvero che non ci sarebbero state conseguenze? Spararti era il minimo!”  
“Rispondi alla mia domanda!”  
“...no. Non ti ho sparato.”  
La presa di Gabriel si allentò ed abbassò le spalle, sgonfiandosi come se tutte le forze lo avessero abbandonato all'improvviso. Sembrava quasi aver conservato ogni energia solo per poter avere quella risposta, come se fosse un nodo che cercava di sbrogliare da anni e solo adesso riusciva a venirne a capo... ma era stanco, così stanco, di cercarne la fine.  
Guardò di lato inseguendo un pensiero, Jack gliel'aveva visto fare un miliardo di volte. Lo faceva ogni volta che qualcosa non andava esattamente secondo i suoi piani e doveva ricalcolare in fretta il percorso della missione.  
Trovò la risposta quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Adesso però hai intenzione di farlo.”  
Jack non rispose. Strattonò la mano dalla presa di Gabriel e si liberò con la netta sensazione che lui l'avesse lasciato andare.  
Non rifonderò il coltello ma neanche lo alzò, così che gli rimase in mano senza uno scopo preciso.  
Se voleva ferirlo avrebbe dovuto caricare il fucile.  
“Beh” sorrise Gabriel facendo un passo indietro ed arrivando in un soffio dall'altro lato della stanza “Mi scuserai, ma non ho nessuna voglia di farti avere un'altra medaglia.” disse voltandogli la schiena. Sembrava quasi avergli letto nel pensiero!  
Di giorno sarebbe stato più facile fermarlo, Gabriel avrebbe avuto meno ombre in cui potersi muovere... ma Jack si era già reso conto di aver fatto un errore a presentarsi di sera, era inutile considerare le carte che aveva già sprecato.  
“Hai intenzione di andartene?” esclamò, cercando di non tradire il panico nella propria voce. Improvvisamente si rese conto che entrando aveva anche aperto una via di uscita... Gabriel, che da anni era confinato in quella struttura a diventare polveroso come la memoria che restava di lui, aveva un inferriata divelta e una rete tagliata a separarlo dal mondo da cui l'avevano esiliato.  
Se fosse uscito non sarebbe più stato capace di ritrovarlo. Tra le scure ombre della notte Gabriel sarebbe riuscito ad arrivar fin dove sorge il sole in troppo poco tempo, sparendo per sempre da tutti i radar. Non poteva lasciarlo andare.  
“Ho disobbedito due volte!” disse Jack, frenetico, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.  
Gabriel non si voltò, anzi, incurvò appena un poco le spalle come faceva sempre prima di muoversi nelle ombre. Jack decise che non c'era più tempo e finalmente si decise ad usare il coltello.  
Fu questione di un attimo, ma Gabriel si bloccò di scatto e irrigidì la schiena come se la lama gli fosse affondata tra le scapole... eppure era il braccio di Jack che sanguinava.  
Jack allontanò la lama dalla pelle mentre il sangue si gonfiava su di essa, invischiandola d'un rosso scuro. Il sangue gocciolava dalla ferita lasciando una scia lungo il suo avambraccio.  
“Ho disobbedito due volte” ripeté “La prima, quando mi è stato ordinato di spararti e non l'ho fatto. La seconda, quando mi è stato proibito di cercarti e l'ho fatto. Ma ho solo una cicatrice... ricordi come funziona, Gabe?”  
Gabe. Non lo diceva da anni. Il soprannome aveva in bocca il gusto dolce d'un bacio premuto sulle labbra. Tuttavia in quel contesto parve miele per le mosche, un'esca gettata per convincerlo ad avvicinarsi ancora. Gabriel esitò sulla porta fissando le gocce di sangue che si infrangevano sul pavimento macchiando la polvere dove solo gli stivali di Jack avevano lasciato un impronta.  
“La disobbedienza si paga con il sangue” continuò Morrison citando il loro generale “chiunque non si attenga alle regole verserà sangue fino a che non vedrà la morte in faccia, e solo allora verrà deciso _se_ e _come_ riportarlo indietro”  
Gabriel aprì e chiuse le labbra come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma dalla gola non gli uscì alcun suono. Seguiva ogni goccia come se riuscisse a vederne perfettamente il movimento nella luce sempre più tenue che segue il tramonto.  
“Per il mio secondo crimine ho pagato, adesso confesso il primo” continuò Jack “Confesso la mia negligenza per non averti sparato quella sera”  
C'era stato un tempo in cui nessuno ci aveva creduto davvero.  
Quando sui giornali erano apparse le prime notizie, la gente aveva riso.  
La luce li stancava ma erano capaci di muoversi in essa, scivolavano nelle ombre come fumo, il loro morso non trasformava gli esseri umani in mostri, ma li prosciugava, ed in un primo momento era stato impossibile ucciderli. Non li avevano chiamati _vampiri_ perché il termine era troppo fantascientifico e non incuteva il giusto terrore. Omni-creature era più corretto, poiché all'improvviso erano dappertutto.  
Quando i mostri erano arrivati alle porte della gente era ormai troppo tardi per iniziare a crederci e, senza convinzione, difendersi era stato impossibile. Al culmine del suo ego, da sempre essendosi creduta superiore e senza rivali, l'umanità era stata messa in ginocchio in così poco tempo che quando il governo aveva iniziato a prendere provvedimenti intere città erano già diventate vuote e silenziose.  
Poi era arrivata Moira O'Deorain.  
Non le interessava di salvare nessuno ma aveva le risposte per farlo, perciò ottenne la firma su tutti i progetti che porse ed il via libera ad ogni sua assurda richiesta. Gli concessero trenta soldati, solo i migliori dal punto di vista fisico, psicologico e con una lista di azioni alle spalle tale da renderli l'élite dell'esercito.  
Metà di essi furono armati, ad ognuno fu assegnato un partner e gli fu ordinato di controllarlo sempre, ma in segreto. _S.E.P_ si chiamava il progetto: Soldier Enhancement Program, e mentre alle guardie venivano fatte flebo di soluzioni saline agli altri, i _test_ , non veniva spiegato cosa gli stavano iniettando in vena. Entrambi credevano che fossero la stessa cosa.  
Vi era una sola regola che veniva ripetuta come un mantra ogni giorno, fino a scavargli con shock elettrici le parole nel cervello e fargli credere che fosse stato un loro proprio pensiero, non uno inculcato: _Disobbedire non è permesso._  
Guardie e test venivano puniti allo stesso modo: quando qualcuno si macchiava di disobbedienza veniva bloccato ad un letto di ospedale e lasciato a riflettere contando i secondi assieme alle gocce di sangue che colavano da un lungo taglio sulle braccia. Solo ad un passo dalla morte otteneva il perdono, ma mentre per riportar in forza le guardie servivano trasfusioni e tempo, ai test bastava una buona dose di sangue nella gola per chiudere ogni ferita.  
Moira O'Deorain aveva isolato qualsiasi cosa rendesse le omni-creature così resistenti e l'aveva iniettato nelle vene di quindici persone senza il loro consenso.  
Non ci era voluto molto perché i test si rendessero conto che qualcosa in loro stava cambiando, ma non nel compagno che gli era stato assegnato. Assieme alla resistenza era arrivata anche la capacità di muoversi nell'ombra, la vista era diventata più sensibile alla luce del giorno ma si acuiva durante la notte, il sole iniziava a fiaccare i test e la notte gli faceva ribollire nella gola una sete che non si placava con niente. Eppure nessuno osava disobbedire.  
Li nutrivano con sangue che in principio era stato animale, ma poi era cambiato nel gusto in un modo che solo i test riuscivano a percepire. Era diventato sangue umano.  
L'esercito aveva deciso di combattere i mostri creando altri mostri, dando vita a qualcosa di ancor più terribile nascosto in spoglie umane: omni-creature fedeli come un cane che teme il bastone.  
Jack Morrison era stato la guardia di Gabriel Reyes anche quando lui aveva strappato le cinghie che lo legavano al letto d'ospedale ed aveva iniziato la carneficina che gli era costata l'esilio.  
“Jack-” ansimò Gabriel. Si appoggiò con una mano allo stipite della porta e parve usarlo per sorreggersi, ma le sue dita scheggiarono il legno spaccandone l'infisso.  
Era rimasto intrappolato tra quelle mura per così tanto tempo, bloccato dalla rete e le inferriate d'argento come un corvo in una voliera... era così tanto che non vedeva del sangue.  
Le omni-creature erano difficili da uccidere, non morivano di fame. Non avevano fatto abbastanza test per sapere esattamente quanto avrebbe potuto resistere una di esse senza nutrimento, ma Gabriel era la prova che non si ragionava in termini di settimane o mesi. Quando erano denutrite però diventavano più deboli e più pericolose, poichè erano spinte dalla fame.  
Jack rifonderò il coltello tenendo il braccio sempre ben in vista, ignorando il suo sguardo tradito.  
Sapeva perfettamente che Gabriel non lo aveva ancora attaccato solo perché era lui. Se fosse entrata qualsiasi altra persona, perfino il loro generale, Gabriel non lo avrebbe nemmeno fermato per avere le risposte che cercava... gli sarebbe solo saltato al collo strappandogli la giugulare.  
Fin da quando si era girato e se l'era trovato di fronte Jack aveva capito che Gabriel stava lottando contro se stesso per non attaccarlo. La lieve compressione delle dita contro il palmo, le labbra un poco troppo serrate anche quando sorrideva, che gli increspavano la pelle in modo quasi impercettibile... vivere tutti quegli anni a così stretto contatto, tenendolo sempre d'occhio, era ciò che aveva reso Jack così capace di riconoscere ogni minimo cambiamento nel linguaggio del corpo di Gabriel. Innamorarsi di lui e trascorrere ogni momento assieme durante gli anni del S.E.P era ciò che gli permetteva di leggerlo come un libro aperto.  
Gabriel era incazzato da morire.  
“Jack, che idea stupida!” ringhiò. Non stava usando il muro per sorreggersi, lo stava usando per trattenersi “Non combatterò con te”  
“Non te l'ho chiesto.” precisò Jack porgendogli il braccio. Era vero. Aveva di nuovo agito d'impulso a servizio della propria missione ma ferendosi si era esposto ad un rischio ancor più grande. Tuttavia aveva ottenuto quello che voleva perché Gabriel era ancora bloccato sulla soglia.  
Ancora non osava avvicinarsi nonostante la tentazione fosse visibile nel suo leggero dondolio. Aveva un che di ferino, pareva un animale selvatico a cui viene lanciato un boccone prelibato e lo fissa, si avvicina e si ritrae, non fidandosi delle mani umane. Il gocciolio del sangue gli doveva rimbombare in testa come lo schiocco delle lancette d'un orologio, il suo odore lo attirava.  
Jack alzò la mano libera e fece scattare il meccanismo del visore, ma invece che accenderlo lo staccò dalla maschera e lo lasciò cadere a terra.  
“Gabe” lo chiamò ancora, cercando di ammansirlo. Voleva ricordargli chi era l'uomo al di sotto della veste militare, oltre il respiratore che pareva la bocca di un teschio. Lo fissò con i suoi occhi azzurri cercando di convincerlo con lo sguardo.  
_Vieni qua. Non fuggire. Avvicinati._  
Gabriel emise un verso strozzato simile ad un singhiozzo e staccò la mano dal muro, un attimo dopo Jack la sentì stringersi attorno al suo collo e venne sbattuto con la schiena contro il muro.  
Una nuvola di polvere e ombre si sollevò dalla parete e al respiro successivo il filtro della maschera di Jack fu appannato ed ansante.  
“Perché mi stai facendo questo?” ringhiò Gabriel digrignando i denti. I suoi canini erano appuntiti come piccole zanne d'avorio.  
Era un rimprovero, non una domanda, e quindi non dovette aspettare la risposta. La mano stretta attorno al collo di Jack premette col dorso sulla sua mascella, costringendolo a sollevare il viso, e Gabriel premette subito le labbra sul suo collo.  
Jack indossava la tuta protettiva sotto la giacca militare ma ebbe la netta impressione che quei morsi non fossero un tentativo di strappargli la gola; erano piccoli, appena accennati sul tessuto, gli sfregavano il pomo d'Adamo scendendo fino alle sue scapole. Erano baci dimenticati.  
La tuta bloccò i denti di Gabriel senza farli affondare nella carne, lasciandoli a sfregare sullo strato di fibra di metallo, ma ciò non impedì a Jack di sentire il calore delle sue labbra e del suo fiato. Gli appoggiò entrambe le mani sul petto quasi come se volesse spingerlo indietro... ma non lo fece e quel gesto parve di troppo.  
Avvertiva a pieno la pericolosità di Gabriel ma il suo corpo ancora faticava a crederci. Tutto nella mente gli gridava di far attenzione e reagire prima che fosse troppo tardi! Aveva combattuto contro troppe omni-creature per non aver sviluppato dei riflessi di difesa quasi inconsci… ma quello era Gabriel ed il suo cuore ricordava ogni bacio e carezza. Le labbra che gli premeva sul collo erano la più grande delle minacce ed il più profondo dei desideri. Era difficile scegliere tra la logica e i ricordi...  
“Non dovevi venire, Jack” gli mormorò Gabriel all’orecchio “Non credo che riuscirò a lasciarti andare, adesso…” Intrecciò la mano nella sua e la sollevò portandola in alto, di fronte agli occhi di Jack. Battiti lenti delle gocce che cadevano sul pavimento, battiti veloci sotto la medaglia di Morrison, appuntata sul cuore.  
Si guardarono senza mettere a fuoco il rivolo di sangue che scendeva piano tra di loro, colando fino al gomito di Jack.  
Le omni-creature si uccidevano con il fulminato d’argento, un composto chimico altamente esplosivo. I proiettili erano incapsulati in modo da resistere all’urto dell’innesco ed esplodere solo a contatto con la vittima. Alla cintura di Jack ne erano ancorati tre in capsule azzurre ma il fucile era schiacciato tra la sua spina dorsale ed il muro. Era stata Angela Ziegler a scoprire che nell’argento c’era qualcosa che avvelenava il sangue delle omni-creature alla stessa velocità d’un morso di serpente, e Moira non ne era stata contenta. Jack avrebbe potuto afferrare un proiettile e spingerlo nel petto di Gabriel ma non era sicuro che l’impatto l’avrebbe fatto deflagrare. Nel caso, sarebbero morti entrambi per via dell’esplosione.  
Prima che potesse finire di pensare Gabriel gli sollevò ancora un poco l’avambraccio e posò le labbra sulla ferita aperta con una delicatezza da amante, più che da mostro.  
Subito dopo arrivò il dolore.  
La pressione sulla pelle si fece bruciante, Jack scalpitò e gemette.  
Provò a staccarsi dal muro ma la mano di Gabriel premette con forza alla base del suo collo, mozzandogli il fiato. Arrancò con la mano libera sul suo petto, cercò di colpirlo, poi il dolore si fece così intenso che spostò la mano a stringere il proprio braccio, cercando di contenere in qualche modo il bruciore dilagante.  
_Cazzo._  
Le labbra di Gabriel sembravano serrarsi al suo braccio con più forza ad ogni sorso.  
Tutte le volte che strappava via il sangue dalle sue vene la pressione si faceva più intensa ed era tutto un tirare, tirare, senza mai rilasciare o prender fiato. Jack riusciva a vedere il suo pomo d'Adamo scattare e sentiva il braccio sempre più debole, come se lo avesse tenuto sollevato per troppo tempo ed ora il sangue fosse colato tutto da qualche altra parte.  
“Gabriel!” gridò, cercando di fermarlo senza successo “Gabriel! Maledizione, Gabe!”  
Quello non era più Gabriel. Aveva sbagliato a fidarsi e a dubitare del generale!  
Boccheggiò. Doveva fare qualcosa prima che lo dissanguasse. Alla velocità con cui si nutrivano le omni-creature bastavano pochi minuti per uccidere una persona. Era diverso il lento gocciolare del sangue da una ferita se messo in comparazione con il rapido risucchio dal momento in cui i canini appuntiti foravano la pelle.  
Per un attimo la vista di Jack si appannò e sentì le proprie ginocchia piegarsi debolmente. Non cadde a terra perché la mano di Gabriel ancora lo teneva premuto contro il muro, ma capì che non c'era più tempo per indugiare.  
Aprì il contenitore azzurro che portava alla cintura e cercò a tentoni di estrarre il proiettile, guardò in basso per capire dove fosse... ed il dolore cessò.  
Alzò lo sguardo e si trovò davanti gli occhi di Gabriel, adesso rossi come se qualcuno avesse soffiato sul carbone riportando in vita il fuoco. Le sue labbra erano sporche di sangue. Ancora gli stringeva una mano sul collo ed una attorno al polso pallido e tremante.  
Lo fissò in silenzio e Jack avvertì il morso della paura stringergli le viscere tra i denti. Il tradimento nei suoi occhi faceva male più dei suoi baci di morte... _Gabriel aveva capito._  
“Jack...” disse, ma si fermò come se si fosse immediatamente pentito di aver pronunciato il suo nome. Le parole che voleva dire si persero e ciò che gli uscì dalla bocca fu altro “l'innesco del fulminato di argento ci avrebbe uccisi entrambi.”  
“Lo so” ansimò Jack. Non si era reso conto di aver il fiato corto. Teneva ancora la bocca spalancata dietro al filtro del respiratore.  
Il silenzio che calò fu carico di parole non dette.   
Gabriel allentò la presa sul collo di Jack ma spinse più indietro il suo polso fino a che non lo intrappolò accanto a lui, contro il muro. Le piastrine militari che portavano appese al collo tintinnarono quando si scontrarono una con l'altra.  
“E così... adesso mi odi così tanto?” mormorò Gabriel piegandosi su di lui “...Moriresti per uccidermi? ...E' questo che vuoi?”  
Con il respiratore addosso Jack non poteva sentirlo ma era sicuro che le labbra di Gabriel odorassero di sangue. Sentiva il calore del suo fiato attraverso l'aria che entrava nei filtri, era così vicino...  
“Io non ti ucciderei mai...” gli sussurrò Gabriel, ma il suo tono era dolce e spinoso come fiori di rovo.  
La mano libera di Jack era ancora sul proiettile.  
Perché si era fatto mordere il braccio? Non era così sciocco ed inaccorto...  
Sapeva perfettamente la risposta. La sapeva mentre sollevava le dita dal proiettile e le infilava sotto l'orlo della tuta protettiva, mentre ne sganciava il colletto sulla nuca esponendo la gola a Gabriel come se il dolore al braccio non gli avesse insegnato niente.  
Avevano sparato a Gabriel Reyes e Jack non aveva sollevato l'arma contro di lui, ma neanche in suo favore. Era rimasto immobile ad osservarlo uccidere Moira O'Deorain mentre i medici fuggivano come topi ed il sangue imbrattava i pavimenti, mentre li afferrava per la gola ed affondava i denti nella loro carne con una ferocia che ben poco aveva d'umano.  
Nella sua immobilità ricordava di essersi portato una mano al collo ed essersi chiesto come sarebbe dovuto essere... farsi mordere da lui.  
“So che non lo faresti” ripeté Jack, ma nel momento esatto in cui le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca si rese conto che era una bugia. Non credeva davvero che Gabriel gli avrebbe risparmiato la vita, l'aveva solo sperato fino a convincersene. Si era ripetuto mille e mille volte che tutte le parole, baci e confessioni che si erano scambiati avrebbero avuto un valore più alto della sua sete.  
Il suo problema era che spesso pensava con il cuore.  
“Jack” gli ripeté Gabriel “Jack... Jack...”  
Ogni nome era più vicino alla sua pelle... a Jack venne la pelle d'oca ed un brivido lo scosse.  
Si sentiva sull'orlo di un precipizio, a dondolare con un piede già nel vuoto. Nello stomaco aveva la stessa sensazione di vertigine d'un condannato pronto a saltare.   
“Sei molto lontano dall'uccidermi, comandante Morrison” lo schernì Gabriel.  
Le sue labbra si posarono sulla gola scoperta di Jack e lui rabbrividì. Avvertì uno strappo quando i denti affondarono nella carne e si portò una mano al collo, ma Gabriel la intercettò e intrecciò le dita tra le sue. Non era doloroso come la ferita sul braccio, stavolta Gabriel dispensava sulla sua pelle più baci di quanto sangue non stesse prendendo.  
Jack gemette e chiuse gli occhi.  
Gabriel non sembrava cambiato di una virgola. Ancora corteggiava il suo collo con baci dolci e leggeri, raschiandogli appena la pelle con la barba. Gli stringeva una mano per fargli sentire la propria vicinanza senza usare le parole, gli intrappolava un polso come quando si sdraiava su di lui tra le coperte ed i loro corpi erano troppo caldi per portare i vestiti.  
Gabriel non l'aveva mai morso prima d'ora.  
Laddove si posavano le sue labbra il collo di Jack si faceva caldo per tutte le attenzioni. La sua pelle iniziava ad arrossarsi e appena sotto di essa Jack poteva sentire il proprio cuore battere come un forsennato. Non aveva paura di lui; forse era questo il problema.  
Piegò la testa di lato quando Gabriel si premette ancor più contro di lui. I suoi baci salirono fin alla base della mascella di Jack ed a volte erano solo carezze di labbra, a volte affondava nella pelle incidendola appena senza farlo sanguinare. Le tracce dei suoi denti restavano impresse sul suo collo come piccole mezzelune tratteggiate dal centro rossastro ed i bordi bianchi.  
Un bacio accanto all'orecchio, un morso leggero appena sotto al mento, la lieve pressione delle sue labbra dove gocce di sangue si gonfiavano sui fori lasciati dai suoi denti.  
Per tutti questi anni aveva sentito la mancanza di attenzioni che non aveva mai osato chiedere. Improvvisamente la missione che aveva in testa, gli ordini, il pericolo... tutto passò in secondo piano di fronte alle sue premure.  
Ansimò nel respiratore sentendo l'aria uscire troppo lentamente dai filtri. Voleva baciarlo.  
Le stesse labbra con cui aveva strappato lembi di carne dalla gola di Moira; ci avrebbe messo un attimo a fare lo stesso con lui. Con un taglio alla gola di quelle proporzioni la morte celebrale arrivava in una manciata di secondi così stregua che ancor prima di rendersi conto del dolore si era morti.  
“Non mi pento di quello che ho fatto” mormorò Gabriel tra un bacio ed un morso “Lo rifarei di nuovo, ancora e ancora... ma non lascerei che ti portino lontano da me un'altra volta”  
Lo lasciò andare per afferrare la sua giacca dai due lati del colletto. A Jack girava la testa.  
Abbassò il braccio ancora sporco di sangue sentendolo colare in piccole gocce e non riuscì a reagire in nessun modo, nonostante l'addestramento militare e l'esperienza. Aveva ucciso omni-creature molto più feroci di quanto non si stesse dimostrando Gabriel, ma quelle avevano la bocca piena di denti e orbite vuote al posto degli occhi, non il viso di cui era innamorato.  
“Gabe...” ansimò. Ma non voleva dirgli niente.  
Gabriel socchiuse gli occhi e tirò i due lembi della giacca, allontanandoli uno dall'altro mentre la zip scivolava in basso scoprendo la nera tuta protettiva al di sotto di essa. Non era nuova, il fine strato di metallo opaco era lucido laddove erano rimasti graffi e segni lasciati dai denti di molte altre omni-creature. Raccontava una storia senza bisogno di parole, proprio come i fori di proiettile sulle placche della divisa di Reyes.  
Piegò la giacca dietro le spalle di Jack lasciandogli gli avambracci nelle maniche, coprendo il taglio di coltello che si era provocato, e poi spostò le mani sui suoi fianchi. Jack si contrasse sporgendo appena il petto verso di lui. Gabriel avrebbe potuto spezzargli lo sterno, ma le sue dita premettero sulla pelle come se fosse pasta di sale, tracciando i suoi contorni ed affondando appena tra i muscoli protetti dalla tuta.  
“Mi sei mancato così tanto...” gli sussurrò Gabriel. La dolcezza nella sua voce era così familiare che per un attimo tutto sembrò far un balzo indietro nel tempo e a Jack vennero le vertigini da movimento. Restare fermo non avrebbe aiutato a dimenticare tutto quello che era cambiato.  
Socchiuse le labbra sotto al respiratore e premette le spalle contro il muro, facendovi pressione per spostare appena un poco i fianchi in avanti.  
Gabriel subito scese con le mani aggrappandosi alla sua cintura per non farlo scappare ed i loro corpi si scontrarono d'un impatto tenue. Adesso la stanza era immersa nel buio e le sagome degli alberi fuori dalla finestra si riconoscevano solo grazie alla luce riflessa della luna. Gli occhi di Gabriel brillavano rosso accesi d'una luce molto più intensa di quella delle stelle, proiettandogli un alone rossastro sugli zigomi sporgenti.  
Riusciva a vedere perfettamente il frenetico deglutire di Jack tra i segni lasciati dai propri denti ed era difficile resistere alla tentazione di acchiappare il suo pomo d'Adamo con le labbra. Era gustoso, Jack, come un frutto proibito. Aveva sempre avuto il gusto del sole ed il calore d'un campo di grano.  Era difficile non innamorarsi di lui.  
Senza dovergli avvicinare l'orecchio al petto Gabriel sentiva il cuore di Jack battere all'impazzata e provava l'insano desiderio di affondargli una mano nello sterno per catturarlo, ma non l'avrebbe mai fatto.  
Gli esperimenti di Moira O'Deorain l'avevano reso un arma, ma ciò che ancora si poteva definire “umano” in lui era tutto per Jack.  
L'umano perfetto. Un nuovo livello di esistenza. Il governo era troppo spaventato dai mostri fuori dalla loro porta per accorgersi che avevano finanziato una minaccia ancora più grande.  
Dopotutto le omni-creature non potevano essere apparse dal niente.  
Gabriel Reyes aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava quando aveva visto la stessa dottoressa O'Deorain iniettarsi nelle vene il veleno che li aveva resi dei mostri.  
Perché – aveva pensato – qualcuno vorrebbe consapevolmente scegliere quella sorte? Lui avrebbe fatto carte false per poter tornare indietro e riacquistare la propria umanità. Aveva iniziato a disobbedire per rincorrere la verità guidato dall'istinto... ma Moira O'Deorain era brava.  
Non aveva mai scritto neanche mezzo appunto so come aveva creato la prima omni-creatura, ma sarebbe dovuto essere chiaro a tutti che era abituata a lavorare con cavie viventi.  
Le precauzioni che aveva preso per tenere tutto sotto controllo, il sistema delle guardie, le brutali punizioni... tutto brillava come un rosso campanello d'allarme, ma l'emergenza era così alta che nessuno si era soffermato a notare i dettagli. Le prime omni-creature di Moira avevano cancellato l'essere umano che erano state ma adesso... aveva il denaro, le risorse, i soggetti migliori.  
Con il supporto inconsapevole dello stato aveva finalmente realizzato la sua visione.  
Era riuscita a creare quello che considerava una nuova evoluzione, il futuro, per così dire, mentre tutti ancora credevano che stesse lavorando per salvare quello che restava del genere umano.  
Era la mattina del tredici settembre quando il suo piano aveva iniziato ad andare storto. I medici che erano entrati nell'infermeria erano andati verso il letto di Gabriel, ma avevano afferrato Jack.  
Non aveva più senso mantenere umane le guardie... non aveva più senso mantenere umano nessuno. Gli occhi di Moira erano già rossi come fiamme, come quelli delle omni-creature dopo essersi nutrite di sangue... ed era allora che Gabriel aveva capito.  
Non tutto, forse, ma quanto bastava. Prima che riuscissero ad infilare l'ago nel braccio di Jack Gabriel aveva spezzato le cinghie che lo legavano al letto di ospedale ed aveva strappato la gola a Moira distruggendo tutte le ricerche e i segreti che così gelosamente custodiva in mente.  
Nessuno aveva capito che l'aveva fatto per Jack... forse neanche lui.  
Gabriel Reyes aveva assassinato la salvatrice dell'umanità trasformandosi nel più feroce delle omni-creature umane. Era diventato selvatico e pericoloso, traditore della specie umana in favore dei mostri... ed era stato più facile dimenticarlo che ucciderlo.  
Solo Morrison non era riuscito a seppellire il suo ricordo.  
I denti di Gabriel affondarono di nuovo nel collo di Jack ma stavolta dalla sua bocca uscì un gemito pieno, compiaciuto. Strinse a sua volta le mani contro i fianchi di Gabriel facendole scivolare sotto il lungo giaccone fino ad arrivare sulla sua schiena. I guanti bianchi e neri raschiarono contro la divisa facendo frusciare la stoffa.  
Quando Gabriel bevve il suo sangue lo fece senza fretta, staccando le labbra dalla sua pelle dopo ogni sorso, dosando le proprie attenzioni. Ma erano comunque troppe, troppo intense. Il dolore era sparito ma a Jack mancava il fiato. Ogni bacio, ogni morso, ogni rivolo di sangue che sentiva scivolare nella gola di Gabriel gli faceva girare la testa. Aveva lo stomaco sottosopra e faticava a restare lucido. Credeva di essere più forte di così.  
Premette sul giaccone all'altezza della schiena e Gabriel spostò indietro le braccia e se lo lasciò sfilare in tacito accordo.  
La giacca cadde a terra sollevando una nuvola di polvere, le labbra di Gabriel puntarono sul collo di Jack che subito tornò a stringergli la schiena.  
“Gabe...” ansimò, e lui lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo sollevò.  
Intrappolato tra Gabriel ed il muro, stavolta Jack non ebbe paura. Strinse le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Gabriel strusciando l'interno coscia contro la sua cintura. I suoi pantaloni erano bianchi e grigi e risaltavano anche troppo nel buio per essere definiti mimetici. Al contrario, tutto di Gabriel sembrava fondersi con le ombre e l'oscurità.   
Chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, spalancando la bocca sotto al respiratore.  
Sentiva la pelle del collo pulsare al ritmo del suo cuore e la sua mentre gridare che non era abbastanza, che voleva _di più_. Non bastava essere alla sua mercé, voleva le tracce dei suoi denti su ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Voleva togliersi i vestiti e guardarlo stringergli le mani contro le ginocchia nude per mordicchiargli l'interno coscia. Gemette e strinse con più forza le gambe contro i fianchi di Gabriel, passandogli le braccia attorno al collo e nascondendo il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla. Il respiratore si schiacciò contro il collo di Gabriel e Jack ansimò forte. Lui ricambiò artigliandogli le spalle da sopra la tuta protettiva e stringendogli una mano dietro la nuca. Jack torse il collo strusciandosi contro la sua mano, invitandolo a stringere, ma Gabriel si limitò ad afferrare la chiusura della tuta protettiva e strapparne un altro paio di agganci. I dischetti metallici che la serravano tintinnarono sul pavimento e Gabriel tirò più in basso la stoffa facendola tendere da un lato del collo di Jack e scoprendogli una spalla dall'altro.  
Di nuovo affondò i denti in lui, martoriandogli con piccoli morsi la delicata pelle tra la scapola e il collo. Jack emise un gemito che parve un singhiozzo e serrò freneticamente una mano contro l'altra dietro la nuca di Gabriel. I vestiti erano di troppo come lo era stata la stata la paura. Adesso era l'eccitazione a fargli battere il cuore e a pompare sangue tra le labbra di Gabriel. Voleva spogliarlo, spogliarsi, voleva farsi schiacciare ancor di più contro il muro con spinte così lente da fargli perdere la testa... come i suoi baci, i suoi morsi, lo scorrere del suo sangue. La manica della giacca che ancora portava piegata contro l'avambraccio si era tinta d'un rosso scuro che risaltava terribilmente sul grigio sporco.  
“Gabe...” ansimò ancora contro il suo collo, attraverso il respiratore.  
Gabriel gli carezzò la nuca con una mano spostando i suoi baci ancor più verso la spalla, martoriando il muscolo teso del trapezio. Era così delicato che era diventato difficile distinguere i baci dai morsi. A volte gli carezzava la pelle con i denti solo per farlo rabbrividire, altre premeva con la lingua sulla sua pelle come se potesse graffiarlo con essa.  
“Voglio baciarti...” gli sussurrò contro la spalla, e prima ancora che Jack potesse rendersi conto delle implicazioni della frase sentì il “click” di sgancio della sua maschera.  
Al respiro successivo l'odore del sangue gli inondò i polmoni e gli mancò l'aria. Jack slacciò le gambe dai fianchi di Gabriel e lo spinse indietro con una spinta brusca, facendolo arretrare.  
Cadde a terra portandosi le mani al respiratore che pendeva ormai solo semi-ancorato attorno al suo collo. Il pavimento era macchiato di sangue fresco e polvere, accanto a lui vi era il giaccone di Reyes accartocciato come un animale morto. Gabriel, due passi più in là, era rimasto in piedi a metabolizzare il rifiuto in silenzio.  
...ma Jack tremava, chino a terra, come se il terrore lo avesse sopraffatto solo in quell'attimo rendendolo incapace anche solo di respirare.  
Torse la maschera senza riuscire a ricordare come fare a rimetterla a posto, fissando i filtri bianchi con panico crescente. Espirò rumorosamente a bocca aperta, inspirò aria frammentata, come in un singhiozzo.  
“Jack...” lo chiamò Gabriel.  
La medaglia brillò per luce riflessa quando Jack alzò di scatto la testa verso di lui.  
Un respiratore che filtrava ossigeno non nocivo, che bloccava la polvere? Attrezzatura superflua. Non era né l'ossigeno né la sua mancanza a mettere in difficoltà Jack.  
L'odore del sangue gli si incollava in gola come una patina facendolo ansimare e dalle sue labbra si affacciavano due canini aguzzi come quelli di un omni-creatura.  
Gabriel arretrò di un passo inconsciamente, stavolta senza muoversi nelle ombre, lasciando l'impronta della propria suola tra la polvere.  
Si era ribellato per risparmiargli un'esistenza dannata... aveva ucciso Moira per distruggere tutte le sue formule... ma evidentemente non era bastato. Come aveva potuto non accorgersene?  
Era così tanto che non beveva sangue umano da averne dimenticato il gusto e non aver percepito il sapore dell'infezione.  
“Devi andartene” ansimò Morrison “ _Ora_ , Gabriel”  
Deglutiva come se avesse qualcosa incastrato in gola e la sua voce uscì ancora più roca del solito.  
“Perché lo hai fatto?” ringhiò Gabriel stupidamente.  
“Come se qualcuno tra noi avesse mai avuto scelta!” gridò Jack di rimando. Tremò così forte che dovette scivolare indietro ed appoggiare la schiena al muro per non cadere “...eravamo tutti infetti. Hanno cominciato a cambiare i composti nelle nostre flebo dopo che i test sul primo gruppo sono andati a buon fine.”  
Ansimò e gemette stringendosi le braccia contro il petto, piegandosi sulle proprie ginocchia.  
“Jack” lo chiamò Gabriel chinandosi su di lui. La preoccupazione ci mise un attimo a sovrastare il risentimento e la delusione. Gli posò una mano sulla schiena e sentì che la tuta protettiva era zuppa di sudore; Jack sembrò non aver le forze di scacciarlo.  
“...da quanto è che non ti nutri di sangue?”  
Gabriel aveva cacciato i pipistrelli che entravano dal lucernario sul tetto, una volta aveva ucciso un barbagianni. L'edificio in cui era rimasto intrappolato era progettato per tenerlo chiuso all'interno ma non impediva ad altre piccole creature di strisciare verso la morte, tra le sue braccia.  
Sulle guance di Jack vi era una linea rossa scavata nella pelle laddove si era trovata la maschera con il respiratore. Era un segno così definito da esser quasi una cicatrice.  
“...mai” ansimò Jack, e Gabriel fu sicuro di aver sentito male.  
Poi capì. Quel respiratore non serviva solo a togliere la tentazione del sangue ai suoi soldati... era una museruola.  
Il governo non si poteva permettere che un altro dei suoi mostri desse di matto trasformandosi in un omicida... per questo la forza di Jack sembrava quasi umana e non si era mai mosso nell'ombra. Era debole più di quanto Gabriel non fosse mai stato.  
Il governo aveva mandato i suoi mostri a combattere le proprie battaglie e poi li aveva lasciati a morire di fame.  
“Devi andare via” ripeté Jack “Sono... pericoloso.”  
“Pericoloso per quei bastardi...” ringhiò Gabriel afferrandolo per le spalle. Si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e gli schioccò le dita davanti agli occhi azzurri. _“Non per me”_ avrebbe voluto dire, ma Jack gli artigliò le spalle e grazie al cielo aveva ancora i guanti. Le sue dita premettero contro le ossa di Gabriel schiacciando i muscoli ed i suoi canini gli affondarono nel collo.  
Il dolore fu immediato e lancinante. Anche quando Gabriel si era nutrito dal suo braccio era stato più leggero. Jack non era preciso come lui, ne altrettanto accorto. I suoi denti non lasciarono fori ma due lunghe righe rosse e fonde nel lato del collo di Gabriel, lacerandogli la pelle.  
Spillò il sangue dalle sue vene con ingordigia, dimenticandosi perfino di respirare. Ogni sorso che gli bagnava la gola riarsa lo rendeva ancora più assetato, ne voleva di più, di più, non gli sarebbe mai bastato. La museruola che gli chiudeva la bocca l'aveva tenuto da sempre lontano da ogni possibile tentazione e senza sentir l'odore de sangue né nel naso, né sulla lingua, Jack non si era mai reso conto a pieno quando lo desiderasse. Adesso che l'odore gli gonfiava i polmoni esplodendogli nella gola non riusciva a concentrarsi su nient'altro.  
Non udì Gabriel gridare.  
Non percepì le sue mani che cercavano di spingerlo indietro.  
L'avrebbe ucciso, ma non gli importava. Avrebbe venduto la propria anima pur di avere un altro sorso di quella rossa ambrosia.  
Poi una fitta allo stomaco gli fece spalancare la bocca e mollare la presa.  
Guardò in basso.  
Il suo coltello era stretto tra le mani di Gabriel, se ne vedeva solo il manico. La lama era affondata tra le maglie della tuta protettiva, concepita per proteggerlo da denti ed unghie, non da altro metallo spinto con la forza di cento uomini tra i suoi organi.  
Tossì sangue mentre Gabriel estraeva la lama.  
L'azzurro degli occhi di Jack era sparito lasciando spazio al rosso accesso, ma i suoi occhi erano liquidi e spaventati. Il sangue gocciolava dal suo stomaco veloce come quando il generale gli aveva aperto il braccio lasciandolo legato al letto d'ospedale. Non voleva morire neanche allora...  
“Sssh...” lo rassicurò Gabriel passandogli una mano tra i capelli biondi “...va tutto bene. Tranquillo.”  
Piano guidò il suo viso di nuovo al proprio collo senza togliergli la mano dalla nuca.  
“...adesso, con calma.”  
Jack emise un singulto ma posò delicatamente le labbra sul collo di Gabriel. Stavolta non morse ma lasciò che il sangue gli scivolasse tra i denti e sulla lingua, deglutendo piano.  
Ci volle poco perché restasse solo il foro del coltello nella tuta a testimoniare l'aggressione; la pelle di Jack si risaldò come se non avesse mai subito un torto.  
Le mani che stringeva sulla schiena di Gabriel allentarono la presa e risalirono sul suo collo senza stringere, solo piegandosi a coppa attorno alla sua pelle.  
Gabriel lo imitò stringendogli le guance e lo spinse indietro senza sforzo, quanto bastava a lasciar libere le sue labbra rosse di sangue.  
“Ben tornato...” disse piano, poi si chinò su di lui e lo baciò delicatamente.  
La bocca di Jack aveva il gusto del ferro ed un calore che aveva dimenticato. La tenerezza era un concetto tutto umano che poco s'addice a dei mostri creati per uccidere, eppure eccoli qua, a scambiarsi un bacio soffice al sapore di morte. Tornare indietro era impossibile, ma nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarli se fossero andati avanti insieme.  
“Non sono sicuro di-” ansimò Jack, poi si fermò e guardò Gabriel negli occhi “Se dovessi di nuovo provare ad ucciderti, non esitare ad accoltellarmi”  
“Immolato per la patria” rise Gabriel porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi “Non eri tu quello a cui era stato ordinato di uccidermi?”  
Di nuovo cercò le sue labbra e non dovette fare alcuno sforzo per ottenerle. Le minacce di morte che Jack aveva portato assieme al fulminato d'argento parevano appartenere ad un altra epoca; così come tutto il tempo che avevano passato separati. Ogni bacio riportava con sé un piccolo frammento di ciò che erano stati rimettendo in piedi un intimità così distante che poteva esser anche stata dimenticata.  
Jack si slacciò la cintura a cui erano ancorati i contenitori per i proiettili d'argento e la sfilò, lasciandola cadere a terra.  
“E' una tregua o un avance?” sorrise Gabriel mentre anche il fucile veniva abbandonato. Jack raccolse solo il coltello sporco di sangue ed esitò. I suoi occhi indugiarono sulle gocce dense che macchiavano la lama... lo alzò, pronto a consegnarlo a Gabriel, ma si mosse in avanti come una marionetta a cui vengono tirati i fili. Passò la lingua sulla lama emettendo un verso roco, di gola, mentre toglieva il rosso dal ferro.  
Gabriel aveva lottato perché non dovesse mai provar la stessa sete di sangue che lo attanagliava... ma vederlo così intimamente simile a lui gli scosse il cuore. Era sbagliato... ma lo erano entrambi. Afferrò il polso di Jack e si scambiarono un occhiata lunga, densa, e quando aprirono bocca non ci fu spazio per le parole. Il loro denti cozzarono per la fretta del bacio, le mani di Gabriel strinsero ciò che rimaneva dei lembi del colletto della tuta protettiva e poi affondò i denti nel labbro inferiore di Jack.  
Il sangue. Il sangue. Il sangue. Era difficile pensare ad altro ora che era dappertutto tra le loro labbra. Jack cercò di restituirgli il morso ma Gabriel glielo impedì scostandosi appena.  
“Sono sicuro che puoi fare di meglio...” lo schernì passandogli una mano sotto al mento.  
Jack aprì la bocca ansimando, sentendo il proprio sangue scivolargli nella gola. Non serviva a chiudere la ferita, doveva essere di qualcun altro. Il morso di Gabriel continuava a fargli rotolare sulla lingua gocce dense che gli inumidivano la bocca senza soddisfarlo.  
Di nuovo Jack sentì il bisogno di avere _di più_. Non voleva più i morsi di Gabriel, voleva marchiarlo con i denti e coprirlo di tracce del suo passaggio. Il sangue che voleva tra le labbra era il suo ed avrebbe ucciso il mondo intero pur di averlo. Gabriel Reyes era suo e di nessun altro.  
Afferrò la divisa di Gabriel ma lui si liberò dalla sua presa con un abile movimento di braccia, ed il tempo parve tornar indietro a quando si allenavano insieme durante i giorni del S.E.P.  
O perlomeno... l'occhiata di sfida di Gabriel era rimasta la stessa.  
Jack accettò tacitamente la competizione e tentò un nuovo attacco. Non si rese neanche conto di aver lasciato cadere il coltello a terra. Afferrò Gabriel per un braccio e provò a tirarlo in avanti, ma era una finta. Funzionava all'epoca e Reyes pareva non aver ancora imparato la mossa.  
Quando spostò un braccio in avanti per bloccarlo, Jack gli afferrò il polso e glielo girò dietro la schiena spingendolo in avanti e facendogli sbattere il petto contro il muro.  
L'aria uscì dalla gola di Gabriel in un “oof” soffocato.  
Subito gli occhi rossi di Jack scattarono alla base dei suoi corti capelli neri... la sua nuca era così invitante. Fece leva sul braccio che gli teneva ancor intrappolato e si schiacciò contro la sua schiena per raggiungere il suo collo... solo allora Gabriel voltò appena la testa per spiarlo oltre la propria spalla.  
Non aveva ancora perso quello sguardo di sfida, e Jack capì che forse la contro-mossa la ricordava, ma aveva preferito fingere di dimenticarla. Ancora Jack stringeva il braccio di Gabriel dietro la sua schiena ma lo premeva in posizione schiacciandolo con il petto ed il bacino.  
Aveva la gola secca e le labbra bagnate del proprio sangue. Chinò il viso sulla schiena di Gabriel e ne baciò la pelle laddove la sua divisa era stata squarciata dalla scarica di proiettili, macchiando con il suo sangue i punti dove Gabriel aveva sanguinato per lui.  
Voleva graffiarlo, squarciarlo, divorarlo... gli sembrava impossibile che Gabriel fosse riuscito a mantenere il proprio autocontrollo così a lungo quando lui si era provocato il taglio sul braccio, esponendolo all'odore forte del sangue. Per Jack era peggio di una droga, sentiva di non poter resistere al suo richiamo, come la canzone d'una sirena. Cercava di tapparsi le orecchie ma tutto ciò che gli rimbombava nei timpani era il battere forte di un cuore di cui non sapeva più riconoscere il padrone. Era il suo a scalpitare come un cavallo imbizzarrito? O era Gabriel a coronarne il ritmo con i suoi ansiti spezzati?  
Voleva tutto di lui, tutto quanto, tutto quello da cui lo avevano tenuto lontano per anni.  
Jack lasciò andare il braccio di Gabriel ma non si staccò dal suo corpo. Le sue mani gli circondarono i fianchi e calarono alla fibbia della cintura, strattonandola appena.  
Reyes ansimò e capì il messaggio, scendendo subito a slacciarla. Non si prese la briga di sfilarla dai passanti perché subito Jack tornò a premere sulla sua schiena con il proprio peso, spingendolo in avanti. Gabriel aprì una mano contro il muro e l'altra la riportò dietro la schiena, ma senza offrire di nuovo il suo braccio alla presa di Morrison. Le sue dita arrancarono contro gli addominali di Jack, poi scesero ancorandosi all'orlo dei suoi pantaloni grigi e lo tirarono ancor più vicino a sé.  
Jack ansimò forte posandogli la fronte sulla schiena quando la mano di Gabriel scivolò sotto la stoffa e riemerse liberando la sua erezione.  
Se non avesse avuto già la bocca bagnata del proprio sangue, Jack avrebbe potuto giurare di essersi morso la lingua. Respirava in modo pesante, non riusciva a dosare l'ossigeno che entrava ed usciva dai suoi polmoni. Il suo cervello gli gridava di prendere tutto di Gabriel Reyes, consumarlo fino a che di lui non sarebbe rimasto niente. Spinse il bacino in avanti nell'anello delle sue dita ed emise un gemito di gola serrando gli occhi e premendo con più forza la fronte contro la sua schiena.  
Si passò la lingua sui canini appuntiti, tornò indietro e di nuovo si spinse in avanti.  
“Aah-” il gemito di Gabriel uscì spezzato.  
Lasciò che ogni spinta lo schiacciasse di più contro il muro sentendo la stoffa dei pantaloni calare lentamente, troppo lentamente per i suoi gusti. Usò la mano libera per spingerli più in basso assieme ai boxer ed aprì appena un po' di più le gambe, così che la stoffa calò sotto le natiche e lì si fermò, bloccata dalla tensione delle sue cosce. Indugiò con le dita appena sotto il proprio ombelico, premendosi la mano contro lo stomaco, ma non scese.  
“Jack...” ansimò, e stavolta era lui a non aver nient'altro da dirgli. Il loro pesante ansimare parlava da solo e non avrebbero sentito altro rumore oltre al tamburellare folle del loro sangue.  
Jack rispose passandogli le mani sotto le spalle e tirandolo indietro, costringendolo ad inarcarsi completamente contro di lui. Sembrava così in tensione da potersi spezzare.  
Gabriel reclinò il collo proprio accanto al suo viso e Jack vi posò le labbra e i denti, ma non affondò. In compenso gli afferrò la mano con cui ancora lo stringeva e la guidò vicino all'altra, sotto l'ombelico di Gabriel e poi più in basso, tra le sue cosce.  
Strinse la mano di Gabriel contro la sua erezione, accompagnandola con una lentezza mal trattenuta.  
Valeva la pena di prendersi il tempo per ogni gemito roco che scuoteva la gola di Gabriel sotto le sue labbra, facendogli vibrare le corde vocali. Sentire i suoi ansiti e mugolii mescolarsi allo scorrere del sangue nelle vene appena sotto la pelle gli faceva desiderare ancor di più di affondargli i denti nel collo e tirargli fuori ogni mugolio, uno per uno.  
Il suo silenzio era d'oro ma sentirlo gridare doveva avere del sublime.  
Jack premette la propria erezione contro le natiche di Gabriel facendola scivolare tra di esse senza spingersi in lui, ed il gemito che lui si lasciò sfuggire valse l'attesa. La carne del suo collo fu scossa da un tremito in risposta all'uggiolio e Jack la sentì sulla lingua. Stringeva la sua gola tra le labbra come un predatore che soffoca la preda, ma attendeva a colpire.  
Continuò a farlo vibrare di gemiti e sospiri muovendosi lentamente su e giù, strusciandosi contro il suo corpo teso e bloccato in posizione dalle sue braccia. Ad ogni spinta Gabriel muoveva la sua mano in carezze sempre più insistenti, bagnandosi appena le dita. Quante volte aveva sperato di veder Jack tornare da lui... si era sentito tradito, l'aveva creduto morto, ma il più delle volte aveva rammentato nella sua infinita solitudine tutti i momenti che avevano trascorso insieme. I baci rubati, le carezze, gli ansiti, le labbra di Morrison sul suo corpo. La flebile speranza che un giorno, non si sa come, lui sarebbe riuscito a tornare, era ciò che l'aveva mantenuto sano di mente in tutto quel tempo. Adesso che era vivo e reale quasi non riusciva a crederci... ma non voleva dubitarne. Concentrarsi sul piacere, sulle sue mani che gli stringevano le spalle, sul modo in cui i loro corpi aderivano in un mosaico perfetto... era tutto ciò che finalmente lo rendeva capace di accettare la realtà.  Quando Jack staccò una mano dalla sua spalla per premerla su una delle sue natiche e separarla appena, Gabriel si spostò indietro accogliendo il suo movimento.  
Jack si spinse in lui premendo in avanti il bacino e piantandogli i denti nel collo.  
I canini affondarono con forza, ma stavolta con più metodo. La pelle non si strappò in lunghi squarci ma la carne si forò in modo preciso e profondo, facendo esplodere il sangue nella bocca di Jack. Il gemito di Gabriel fu più alto e scosse il suo corpo in un modo che Jack riuscì a percepire sulla lingua e tra le sue mani. Si attaccò ancor di più alla sua schiena spostando solo il bacino avanti e indietro, aumentando il ritmo per far crescere i gemiti nella sua gola e sentir il suo piacere riversarglisi in bocca assieme al caldo sangue.  
Era estatico, ebbro di lui, eppure sentiva che non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza.  
“Jack” ansimò Gabriel spostando una mano sulla sua nuca, spingendogli la testa ancor di più sul proprio collo “Continua... prendi tutto di me, Jack”  
Lo stomaco di Morrison sembrò scivolare da un altezza spropositata e svegliarsi con le vertigini, spinse avanti il bacino ed allentò la presa sul collo di Gabriel solo per poter affondar di nuovo i denti nello stesso punto senza neanche sfilar i denti dai fori. Aveva lo stesso ritmo nel sesso, e Gabriel adattò i propri movimenti ai suoi.  
Indugiava con il pollice sulla punta della propria erezione, sfregandola con piccoli movimenti concentrici prima di scendere avvolgendola tutta all'interno della mano. Calava fino alla base quando i canini di Morrison erano affondati in profondità ed il bacino attaccato alle sue natiche, per poi risalire piano quando lui si ritirava ed allentava la presa sul suo collo.  
Jack non lo stava prosciugando come aveva fatto la prima volta che aveva bevuto da lui, adesso tirava tra le sue labbra solo quel poco sangue che sarebbe comunque scivolato fuori dalla ferita. Non cercava di stillarne altro, ma sembrava bearsi del poter semplicemente morderlo ancora e ancora, scavando sempre più in profondità tra la sua carne e schiacciandosi con decisione contro di lui.  
Il gemito successivo fu più forte e la gola di Gabriel vibrò mentre veniva tra le proprie dita. Piegò il collo all'indietro per far si che la pelle si tendesse e Jack potesse sentirlo appieno, afferrandogli la base dei capelli biondi per trattenerlo in quel morso senza permettergli di allontanarsi.  
Quel suono fu puro piacere per Jack, che inghiottì il sangue assieme alla vibrazione del suo corpo. Si abbandonò nella presa di Gabriel e serrò il morso sul suo collo con fermezza, muovendo solo il bacino contro le sue natiche ancora e ancora, cercando di tirargli fuori altre vibrazioni spezzate sulla scia dell'ultima. Gabriel, ancora ipersensibile ed ubriaco di piacere, non si fece pregare per dar voce alla propria soddisfazione, lasciando Jack a bearsi di ogni suo mugolio alto e strascicato.  
Quando Jack venne strinse le mani così forte attorno alle spalle di Gabriel che la schiena e il suo petto parvero fondersi, nonostante fossero ancora separati dalla divisa lacera e quel che rimaneva della sua tuta protettiva. Lo spinse petto contro il muro e si schiacciò contro di lui, permettendosi di  strappargli dal collo una sorsata ingorda di sangue che gli scaldò la gola e rese leggera la mente.  
Faceva fatica a pensare lucidamente, voleva solo sdraiarsi contro Gabriel e passargli una mano tra i capelli baciandogli le labbra. Invece fu Gabriel a carezzargli la testa con la mano ancora tra i suoi capelli biondi, allentando la presa per sostituirla con la dolcezza. Si districò da lui e si voltò su un fianco senza staccarsi dal muro, alla ricerca di un bacio.  
Jack lo accontentò subito, sporcandogli con foga le labbra del suo sangue.  
“Sei nei guai, Jack Morrison” lo cantilenò Gabriel con tonò ironico quando il bacio si interruppe “Non hai rispettato il tuo ordine di assassinio...”  
Solo allora Jack si portò una mano sulla bocca, carezzandosi le labbra libere dalla museruola...  
“Mi hanno ordinato di ucciderti” rispose, gli occhi rossi ed i canini sporchi di sangue “Così ho ucciso il generale... Te l'ho detto. Io sono qui per te”  


**Author's Note:**

> *mic drop*  
> BUON HALLOWEEN in ritardo. Ma pace. Non si dice mai di no alle kinkate anche se sono un po' in ritardo (finire l'ho finita in tempo, ma l'html come al solito mi da le più grandi gioieggggggggggh)  
> Perciò wow, alziamo di nuovo la monsterfuckeria della sezione di Overwatch!  
> *shadowsteppa away*  
> Ciao @airaly, ciao @naissence, la sagra dei vampiri è dedicata a voi ❤


End file.
